Hadiah Berkesan
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Hadiah Paling Berkesan Yang Pernah Mereka Terima "Aku mendapat boneka panda setingi dua meter dengan lebar lebih dari satu meter dari fans-""Aku mendapat sebuah hadiah buku dari seorang fans-" "Aku baru pertama kali mendapat hadiah dengan cara seperti itu, dan si pemberi hadiah adalah maknae kami Oh Sehun" KaiHun dan ChenMin twoshoot ff EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Ini ff KaiHun kedua saya! **** semua yang tertulis hanya rekayasa semata, hanya rekayasa ya. Jika ada kekurangan disana-sini saya mohon maaf. Semua chara yang dipakai milik Sooman semata #eh? saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa diketahui oleh si yang punya nama.**

**Author: Haru No Yuuchan999**

**Tittle : Hadiah Berkesan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning: KaiHun, ChenMin, Typo, Sho-ai/Yaoi dll. **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**7 Agustus 2013, Seoul**_

Malam ini keduabelas personil EXO kembali menjadi bintang tamu Sukira yang diasuh langsung oleh kedua sunbae mereka dari agensi yang sama yaitu Super Junior Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Boy band yang sukses dengan comeback mereka setelah merilis MV WOLF dan GROWL tampil dengan busana santai dimana hanya mengenakan setelan kaos dan jins saja namun tetap terlihat tampan sehingga membuat para fans yang telah menunggu mereka diluar gedung berteriak heboh mengagumi sosok mereka. Setelah bertukar kabar dan berbasa-basi sejenak, pembicaraan mereka masuk ke tema inti yaitu "Hadiah Paling Berkesan Yang Pernah Mereka Terima"

"Siapa yang akan menjawab lebih dulu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang bergantian adik-adiknya itu.

"Aku!" maknae EXO M Tao mengangkat tangannya "Aku mendapat boneka panda setingi dua meter dengan lebar lebih dari satu meter dari fans, bahkan aku sampai kesulitan membawa boneka itu ke dorm kami." cerita Tao benar-benar membuat Kris mendengus.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kalau aku juga pernah mendapat hadiah jerapah hidup dari fans, dan aku benar-benar bingung mau membawa binatang berleher panjang itu kemana, aku tidak mungkin memeliharanya di dorm tapi tidak mungkin juga meninggalkannya bersama orang tuaku jadi aku menitipkannya dikebun binatang" Ryeowook menceritakan pengalamannya "dan kalian tahu? setiap ada waktu luang aku selalu mengunjungi jerapahku itu. Siapa tau sudah berkembang biak hahahahaaa" dan semua penghuni ruangan tertawa bersama Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang tadi sempat mendengar dengusan Kris berhenti tertawa dan langsung bertanya "Kenapa denganmu? kau terliahat kesal Kris"

Kris berdecak kesal, "Tentu saja aku kesal, itu bukan hadiahku (Boneka Panda) tapi malah aku yang repot mengurusnya. Bukan Tao yang bingung bagaimana cara membawanya, tapi akulah yang bingung karena dia yang memintaku-memaksa lebih tepatnya-untuk membawa boneka raksasa itu." Kris menatap kesal Tao tetapi yang ditatap hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Emmm," Kim Jongdae atau akrab disapa Chen terlihat berpikir sejenak semua mata memperhatikannya "Aku tidak tau menurut kalian ini berkesan atau tidak jika kalian yang mendapatkannya, tapi bagiku ini sangat berkesan" Chen tersenyum "Aku mendapat sebuah hadiah buku dari seorang fans, aku terkejut saat melihat covernya terdapat fotoku dan foto seorang perempuan yah bisa dibilang kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan memang sepasang kekasih didalam ceritanya."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sepasang kekasih eoh? perempuan itu cantik tidak?" Xiumin mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tangannya terlipat didepan dada, wajahnya mendongak dan matanya menatap tajam Chen

"Cantik, perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik. Harus kuakui dia mendekati tipe idealku" Chen tersenyum senang dan tanpa dia sadari seseorang sedang mengenggam tanganya kuat-kuat "Tapi, yang membuat aku terkesan bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi pada ucapan terima kasih yang fans itu buat. Dia sangat berterima kasih aku menjadi salah satu anggota EXO, karena dengan begitu dia bisa melihatku dan mengenalku. Dia berkata kalau aku menginspirasi hidupnya, membuatnya bersemangat untuk menulis dan menghasilkan karya berupa fanfiksi. Aku terharu membaca pesannya karena dengan begitu aku merasa berguna bagi orang lain" Chen mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kembali tersenyum.

"Wah, benar-benar menyentuh sekali. Itu hadiah yang luar biasa. Sebuah karya tulis dari fans" Puji Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku juga pernah mendapat hadiah berkesan dari seseorang, sangat berkesan malah." member yang kulitnya paling gelap dari members lainya ini terlihat berapi-api "Aku baru pertama kali mendapat hadiah dengan cara seperti itu, dan si pemberi hadiah adalah maknae kami Oh Sehun" Kai mulai menceritakan kesannya pada hadiah yang diberikan Sehun di hari valentine beberapa bulan lalu.

* * *

_**13 Februari 2013, Seoul.**_

_Bagaimana ini? _Sehun terlihat mondar-mandir di depan sebuah Coffee Shop. Dia terus menjilat bibirnya sendiri pertanda hatinya ini sedang dilanda kegalauan tingkat akut. Dia belum menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk diberikan kepada Kai padahal besok waktunya dia dan Kai bertukar hadiah. Sebenarnya Sehun lelah, tapi jika dia berhenti sebentar saja dia semakin tidak tenang. Sudah hampir seharian dia pergi keluar mencari hadiah, tapi hingga saat ini dia belum mendapatkan satupun yang pas. Sehun yakin jika eomma dan appanya kini sedang khawatir karena dari tadi ponselnya terus berbunyi.

Sehun mengangkat panggilan "_Ne eomma_?"

"Kau ini dimana Sehun? ini sudah lewat jam makan siang kenapa belum kembali ke dorm? kau mau membuat aku mati mendadak karena mencemaskanmu?" D.O selaku sosok eomma di dorm benar-benar mencemaskan anak bungsunya ini. _Sehun dimana? Dengan siapa? Sekarang sedang apa? Sudah makan siang belum? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ pertanyaan itu terus muncul dikepala D.O dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terserang migren.

"Aku masih mencari hadiah eomma, tunggulah sebentar lagi ne? aku akan segera pulang kalau sudah mendapatkannya." Seakan menganggap DO ada dihadapannya Sehun tanpa sadar memasang wajah memelas. Orang-orang yang lewat disekitar Sehun tak ada yang menyadari jika dia adalah seorang anggota grup idola karena Sehun sedang sedikit melakukan penyamaran dengan memakai kacamata transparan, masker yang tergantung dilehernya serta topi hitam.

D.O menghela napas panjang "Dengar Hunnie, kalau kau belum pulang hingga pukul lima sore aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuang semua bubble tea mu!" Klik! D.O memutus panggilannya.

Ancama D.O sukses membuat Sehun mengeram kesal, eommanya satu ini memang sangat pandai mengancam orang. CK! Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Sehun mendengar suara kaca diketuk, dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia terkejut saat menemukan dua sunbaenya sedang duduk santai didalam cafe. Dia melihat kode tangan salah satu sunbaenya itu memanggilnya untuk masuk kedalam diapun masuk ke dalam yah siapa tau dia mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya ini.

"Annyeong Changmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung" sapa Sehun sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat dan salam

"Duduklah Sehun, kau terlihat frustasi dari tadi" ah! ternyata kedua sunbaenya ini terus memperhatiknya saat terlihat gelisah di depan tadi. Kyuhun memanggil pelayan dan meminta Sehun untuk segera memesan minuman.

Sehun duduk "Bubble tea ada?" tanyanya pada pelayan lalu pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Ada, apa anda ingin memesannya?" tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pesan satu."

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Tidak, hanya itu saja" Sehun memberikan senyumanya dan itu membuat sang pelayan nyaris melompat girang saat mendapatkan senyuman Sehun.

"Jadi? apa yang membuatmu terlihat frustasi Hunnie?" tanya Changmin

"Ah itu, emm besokkan hari kasih sayang, aku berencana memberi Kai hadiah tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya hyung" Adu Sehun pada kedua hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa bingung, berikan saja apa yang Kai sukai. Bereskan?" Kyuhyun memandang Sehun heran.

"Masalahnya aku sudah memberikan yang dia suka dari tahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku kehabisan ide." Sehun mengembungkan kedua pipinya

Pelayan datang dan meletakkan segelas bubble tea di depan Sehun "Silahkan dinikmati"

"Terima kasih" Sehun langsung meminum bubble teanya

Changmin dan Kyuhun saling lempar pandangan "Mau hyung beri saran?" tanya Kyuhyun dan direspon anggukan semangat dari Sehun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas kemudian mereka saling lempar kode mata _'ayo mulai'_

* * *

_**14 Februari 2013, Dorm EXO.**_

Kai berjalan masuk ke dorm dengan membawa sebuah kotak persegi yang cukup besar sebesar kotak sepatu yang dibalut bungkus kado berwarna hijau dengan motif bulat-bulat berwarna kuning. Sesekali Kai menguncang-nguncang hadiahnya itu, sedikit terasa berat dan tidak lupa ada sedikit suara srek! buk! srek! buk! yang sukses membuat dahi Kai mengerut heran. _Apa isinya?_

"Yo Kai! apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, laki-laki bertubuh paling jangkung di grup EXO K itu terlihat penasaran

"Hadiah dari _my baby_ Sehun!" pamer Kai sambil menunjukkan kotak hadiahnya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Oh" Chanyeol memegang dagunya sambil menganguk ngerti kemudian Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Kai lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam "WOY! MAS BRO! KAI DAPAT HADIAH DARI THEHUN!" teriaknya memberi tahu seluruh penghuni drom jika Kai mendapatkan hadiah.

"YAH!" teriak Kai, terlihat ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kotak hadiahnya tapi segera dihilangkannya niat suci itu takut-takut nanti sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya rusak "Aiiiisssss" geram Kai kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa berjalan menjauhi Kai takut jika Kai akan melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang terletak tepat disamping Kai. "Ada apa sih Yeol? berisik tau!" marah Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terbuka, couple dari si pembuat kebisingan ini ternyata baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Ini loh Baekie, Kai dapat hadiah. Cepat Kai! buka hadiahmu!" merasa sudah aman, Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Kai dan membawa pemuda berkulit coklat sexy itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Semua mata ah lebih tepatnya sebelas pasang mata tertuju pada kotak hadiah yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Mereka berkumpul untuk melihat apa isi kotak itu. "Cepat buka Kai!" perintah Kris penasaran

"Iya, cepat buka! membuat penasaran saja" kata Lay yang tidak sabar melihat isi kotak itu.

Kai memandang ragu, _haruskah dibuka disini? didepan semua members? ini kan bersifat pribadi._

Pluk! D.O memukul kepala Kai kesal "Cepat buka _pabbo_! Sehun kemarin sudah susah payah mencarinya! dan tidakkah kau tahu aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang di beli anak itu!"

Kai meringis kesakitan "Tidak perlu memukulku _hyung_, ini sakit tau!" gerutu Kai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri.

"Kami tidak mau tahu pokoknya cepat buka bungkusan itu!" perintah Luhan

Kai memegang kotaknya _apa ini? kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. ish! kenapa mereka penasaran sekali sih! inikan hadiahku, punyaku, privasiku dengan Sehun!_

BRAK! suara gebrakan meja membuat semua members terkejut "Jangan melamun Kai! cepat buka!" kesal Suho setelah sukses membuat jantung Kai- sebenarnya bukan hanya Kai-berdetak semakin kencang karenakan terkejut.

Kai yang terus menerima tekanan dari para hyungnya mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka bungkusan itu. Setelah bungkusan terbuka, munculah kotak persegi dengan tulisan _**NIKE**_ diatasnya. Semua orang menebak mungkin isinya adalah sepatu olah raga? atau mungkin sepatu untuk latihan? Kai tersenyum. _Ternyata sepatu_.

Kai membuka tutup kotak itu dan matanya membulat besar saat melihat isinya yang ternyata sebuah kotak lagi berbungkus kertas kado bermotif balon warna-warni. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Semua members menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sepertinya maknae mereka sedang ingin bermain-main.

"Semangat Kai" Xiumin dan Chen memberikan Kai semangat, Kai menatap kedua hyungnya itu dengan wajah semangat.

Yosh! Kai membuka bungkus kotak berikutnya, tapi lagi-lagi setelah kertas kado itu dibuka malah menampilkan kotak lagi yang lebih kecil dari kotak pertama diatasnya terdapat tulisan _**"Gucci"**_

_Mwo! _mata semua members nyaris melompat keluar melihat tulisan Gucci pada tutup kotak itu terlebih Tao yang sudah menganga lebar melihat tulisan favoritenya berada tepat dihadapannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, mereka kembali tenang. Belajar dari kejadian sebelumnya _jangan lihat sesuatu dari covernya._

Tao dan Kris saling pandang. Mereka yakin jika di dalam kotak itu benar-benar berisi barang bermerek sekelas Gucci. Tao sangat yakin karena kemarin Sehun menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Kris. Saat itu mereka pergi ke toko Gucci dan ketika sedang memilih-milih barang Tao secara tidak sengaja melihat Sehun memegang sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada pramuniaganya. Tao bisa langsung menebak jika Sehun ingin memberikan itu kepada Kai. Bagaimana Kris bisa tau? tentu saja tahu. Tao menceritakan kalau dia membeli hadiah itu ditemani Sehun. Mereka pun tersenyum, tergambar jelas diwajah mereka jika couple ini memiliki rencana licik.

"Ehm" Kris batuk kecil untuk mengambil perhatian members lain yang melihat kotak itu dan entah kenapa kotak itu terlihat bersinar kerlap-kerlip. "Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh? maksudku kita menebak isi kotak itu. Bagi yang tebakannya benar akan mendapatkan hadiah. Hadiah terserah pemenang mau minta apapun. Dan jawaban kita tulis di kertas Bagaimana?"

Semua members terlihat berpikir serius, "Baiklah, kami setuju" Chanbaek menyetujui usulan Kris begitu pun dengan couple yang lainya. Kai memandang frustasi semua hyungnya yang sedang sibuk berbisik pada couple masing masing, KrisTao tersenyum-senyum licik karena mereka pasti bakalan menang, Chanbaek yang terlihat sedikit ribut karena mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda, ChenXiumin yang duduk santai karena pemikiran mereka sama, SuhoDo yang terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing tapi kemudian saling pandang dan mengangguk mantap. LayHan yang sepertinya sudah tau tebakan mereka.

Kai mendengus kesal! _Apa-apaan ini? Hadiahnya jadi ajang taruhan seperti ini?_ _menyebalkan sekali hyungnya ini! _protes Kai dalam hati. Cukup dalam hati saja, Kai tidak ingin babak belur karena membantah usul sang Naga.

Satu! dua! tiga! semua couple mengangkat kertas mereka. Kotak lagi, Kotak yang lebih kecil, Kotak, Pasti Kotak lagi, Dompet, Kotak? semua couple termasuk Kai sudah memberikan jawaban dan hanya jawaban KrisTao saja yang berbeda.

"Kalian contekan!" tuding Tao pada semua couple yang menjawab kotak

"Sepertinya kebetulan" bantah Xiumin "Betul! Betul! pasti kebetulan" Chen membenarkan Xiumin dan entah kenapa saat ini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang Upin dan Ipin yang sering muncul di acara anak-anak.

"Ah! sudahlah, kebetulan atau tidak yang penting jawaban siapa yang paling benar" D.O menengahi keributan antara Tao, Xuimin dan Chen.

Tao berdecak "Baiklah"

"Nah Kai, ayo buka kotaknya" Kris tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya yang setengah jadi.

_Wassalam!_ batin semua members takjub.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih telah berkunjung, jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Ini ff KaiHun kedua saya **** semua yang tertulis hanya rekayasa semata, hanya rekayasa ya. Jika ada kekurangan disana-sini saya mohon maaf. Semua chara yang dipakai milik Sooman semata saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa diketahui oleh si yang punya nama.**

**Author: Haru No Yuuchan999**

**Tittle : Hadiah Berkesan (Chapter 2)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning: KaiHun, ChenMin, Typo, Sho-ai/Yaoi dll. **

_"Ah! sudahlah, kebetulan atau tidak yang penting jawaban siapa yang paling benar" D.O menengahi keributan antara Tao, Xuimin dan Chen._

_Tao berdecak "Baiklah"_

_"Nah Kai, ayo buka kotaknya" Kris tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya yang setengah jadi._

_Wassalam!__ batin semua members takjub._

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Kai membuka lagi tutup kotaknya, Kai lelah sudah mulai lelah dengan permainan yang Sehun buat. Apa-apaan ini? kotak lagi? yang benar saja! Kai mengeram kesal, KrisTao yang memucat dan members lain yang sedang peluk-pelukan saling memberi ucapan selamat karena tebakan mereka benar. Kai memadang miris kotak yang ketiga, sebuah kotak putih tanpa bungkus kado tetapi berhiaskan smile :P berwarna kuning di tutup kotaknya. _Anak itu benar-benar urrrggggggg!_ Kai kesal merasa dipermainkan Sehun. Kai menghempaskan punggunya disandaran sofa. D.O memandang kasihan saat melihat Kai yang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. _Sepertinya anak bungsunya itu butuh diberi wejangan._

Kai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. _Mari kita_ akhir.

Kotak itu kembali dibuka, baiklah kali ini buka kotak jenis apapun dengan motif apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Bahkan ini jauh lebih mengejutkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya! Lay yang syok melihat isi kotak itu perlahan-lahan melihat reaksi Kai yang tanpa ekspresi. Glek! tatapan Kai dan Lay saling bertemu. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kai tenang tapi berbahaya

Lay memandang horor kedalam kotak yang berisi setumpuk bungkus cemilan Lay yang seharunya sudah berada ditempat sampah mengingat dia yakin betul kalau semalam sudah dia buang ditempat semestinya. "Aku tidak tahu apapun, sungguh bukan aku" Lay menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Kris.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!" teriak Kai frustasi "Aku mau hadiahku! bukan kotak dan sampah seperti ini!" Kai yang kesal lalu menghambur-hamburkan aneka jenis sampah plastik di dalam kotak tetapi kemudian sebuah amplop biru jatuh ke lantai. Kai mengambil amplop itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. _Kartu ucapan._

* * *

_Selamat hari kasih sayang Kai!_

_By: Oh Sehun_

_Ps: Aku membuatkanmu cake, cari saja di lemari dapur. Oh iya, aku membuat itu sambil membayangkanmu lho~ ^_^ _

* * *

Semua members memperhatikan ekspresi Kai yang tidak bisa ditebak. Suasana berubah hening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara karena mungkin sedikit saja suara terdengar hal itu bisa membuat Kai terjun bebas di sungai Han.

Kai berjalan enggan menuju lemari dapur, dia menemukan satu cake berbentuk persegi panjang dengan hiasan 5 buah cherry diatasnya. Diletakkannya cake itu dimeja dapur, matanya menjelajah mencari pisau untuk memotong cake itu.

"Mencari pisau?" Kai mendengar seseorang berbicara, ditatapnya kesepuluh hyungnya itu sedang mengekorinya dari belakang. Kai mengangguk.

Chen berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil pisau didalamnya "Aku lupa mengeluarkannya pagi tadi" Chen mengusap tengkuknya.

Setelah menerima pisau dari Chen, Kai segera memotong cakenya. Dia mengambil potongan pertama dan segera memakannya. Kai mendesah dan mulai membaca kembali kartu ucapan Sehun. _Benarkah dia membuat ini sambil membayangkan dirinya?_ jika benar begitu, malang sekali nasibnya. Hitam dan pahit, itukah yang Sehun tangkap saat melihat dirinya? menyebalkan sekali!

Mata Kai tampak berkaca-kaca, dia memandang semua hyungnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Apa salahku?" setelah bertanya seperti itu Kai segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Suho dan Do saling memandang satu sama lain. _Apa ini_ _tidak keterlaluan? __kasian sekali Kai._

* * *

**~"~**

Ditempat lain, Sehun terlihat sangat gelisah. "Hyung, ini tidak keterlaluan kan?" Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering

"Keterlaluan apanya?" tanya Changmin masih fokus dengan game yang dia mainkan.

"Mengerjai Kai hyung, dia tidak akan marah kan?" tanya Sehun ragu

"Jika dia marah, katakan saja pada kami biar kami yang menanganinya" jawab Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dorm Super Junior lebih tepatnya berada di kamar KyuMin. Changkyu sibuk bermain PS sedangkan Sehun sibuk memikirkan perasaan Kai. Sehun menatap hadiah yang diberikan untuknya, satu tangkai bunga mawar dan satu kotak hadiah berbentuk persegi empat ukuran 10X10 cm berwarna biru dengan pita pink diatasnya. Dia tidak berani membuka kotak itu, dia berniat membuka kotak itu saat berada di dormnya nanti dan tentunya dia ingin memastikan dulu jika Kai-Nya tidak marah.

Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya, berjalan menuju cermin dan mulai menatap intens bayangannya sendiri. Kai tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. _Tampan_.

Kai menempelkan telapak tangan dikedua pipinya lalu menepuknya pelan. _Meski hitam aku tetap tampan_.

Kai berpose ala badboy didepan cermin. _Aku keren kok. _

**O_O** "Kai? kau sedang apa?" Do memandang aneh sekaligus takjub Kai yang terlihat seperti orang gila didepan cermin.

"Ah! kebetulan sekali!" Kai mendekati Do lalu Kai memegang wajah Do kemudian tanpa permisi CUUUPPPPP! Kai mencium Do tepat dibibirnya dan tindakan itu membuat siempunya bibir **O_O** melebarkan matanya terkejut. _Loading~ _Do belum memberikan reaksi apapun terhadap tindakan Kai yang sedang melumat bibirnya.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" melihat aksi mesum anaknya itu, Suho refleks melepas sandal yang dia pakai lalu memukul-mukulkannya di tubuh Kai. Suho murka, niat baiknya mengirim sang istri untuk menenangkan Kai malah berujung adegan seperti ini.

"AW AWU~ AWUUU~" Kai berusaha menghindari serangan Suho "Ampun hyung, ampun" Kai melindungi wajahnya dari serangan sendal Suho, biarlah tubuhnya yang sakit asal wajahnya tidak terluka.

"Apa penjelasanmu ha? berani sekali kau ini!" Suho menarik telinga Kai kuat-kuat  
dan Do masih setia memandangi adegan SuhoKai dengan pandangan **O_O** dan members lainya melihat adegan itu didekat pintu.

"Hyung~ lepas~" Kai masang wajah melas. Do menepuk pundak Suho "Lepaskan dia hyung, aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya" Suho langsung menuruti permintaan Do

"Hyung~ jawab pertannyaanku. Jujur ne?" Kai mengenggam tangan Do lalu Do mengangguk "Bagaimana rasa bibirku?"

"YAH!" Suho ingin memukul kepala Kai dengan sendalnya lagi tapi Kai keburu menghidar.

"Hyung ayo jawab! manis atau pahit?" Kai sudah berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya, DO menatap Suho minta izin. Yah, sebagai Uke yang baik segala sesuatu harus dapat izin dulu dari Semenya. Suho berdecak kesal, kemudian mengangguk.

"Emmm manis" komentar Do dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Suho "Apa? aku hanya berkata jujur" Do yang tidak suka dengan tatapan Suho langsung mendeathglare balik Suho. Nyali Suho langsung saja ciut jika Ukenya sudah bersikap seperti itu.

Wajah Kai langsung cerah "Benarkah hyung?" Do mengangguk tapi Kai langsung terduduk di kasurnya "Tapi kenapa rasa cakenya pahit?"

"Memanganya ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Di kartu ucapan Sehun nulis _"Aku membuatkanmu cake, cari saja di lemari dapur. Oh iya, aku membuat itu sambil membayangkanmu lho~" _begitu katanya hyung" Kai memandang semua hyungnya yang masih setia berdiri "Hyung lihat sendirikan cake itu warnyanya hitamdan lagi rasanya pahit dia membayangkan diriku ini sebagai sosok yang hitam dan pahit" Kai menundukkan kepalanya

"Hitam dan pahit, berarti gosongkan?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan merekapun tertawa bersama mengabaikan perasaan Kai yang sedang gundah gulana.

"Yah! jangan mengejekku hyung!" protes Kai sambil melempar bantal kearah ChanBaek yang asik ketawa.

"Dengar Kai, itu cake namanya blackforest tentu saja warnanya kehitaman. Dan kenapa rasanya pahit? mungkin Sehun sedikit keliru saat membaca resep. Dan lagi, sekarang hyung tanya, memangnya Sehun bisa masak? seumur-umur dari zaman trainee hingga debut setahu hyung dia tidak pernah menghidupkan kompor di dapur dorm kita. Jadi maklumi saja kalau rasa cakenya yah ehmmm kurang enak seperti itu." perkataan Lay seolah memberi sedikit pencerahan sehingga Kai kembali bersemangat.

"Kau benar hyung!" Kai turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu segera memeluk Lay sedangkan Lay menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai.

"Masalah selesai kan? Ayo bubar" Kris menggiring semua members keluar dari kamar KaiSoo

Tinggal Kai seorang diri di kamar, awalnya Do ingin tetap di kamarnya tapi Suho keburu menarik Do keluar. Takut kalau nanti istrinya ini mendapat tindakan asusila dari Kai. Kai mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana. Telpon dari Sehun.

_"Apa kau marah?"_

"Tentu saja"

"_Maaf_"

"Jika kau punya kado lain aku akan memaafkanmu"

"_Benarkah? apa kau sudah lihat hadiah yang ada di laci meja kamarmu?"_

"_Hadiah_?" gumam Kai lalu berjalan mendekati laci meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Kai melihat kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna hijau dengan ukuran 10x10 cm yang hiasan pita kuning diatasnya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya tidak asing dengan kotak ini. "Modelnya sama seperti kotak hadiah yang aku berikan padamu."

_"Aku juga terkejut waktu aku menerima hadiah darimu" _Sehun menjilat bibirnya "Kai, sebenarnya cake yang dilemari itu bukan aku yang membuatnya."

"Bukan kau? lalu siapa Hunnie?"

_"Itu ehm itu Kyuhyun hyung yang buat."_ Sehun mengaku, waktu itu Kyuhyun ngotot mau mencoba resep cake dari Ryeowook dan menjadikan Kai sebagai tumbal untuk mencicipi cake pertamanya itu.

"Oh biar aku tebak, ide untuk mengerjaiku ini berasal dari Kyuhyun hyung kan? Kotak kado sebelumnya, surat yang ada dalam kotak itu dia juga yang buat? wah! kreatif sekali!" Seru Kai geram mengeingat betapa kesalnya dia waktu itu.

_"Sebenarnya, kotak dan surat itu ide dari Changmin hyung Kai_"

"WOW! kompak sekali kalian mengerjaiku! aku kesal dan sial seharian ini." keluh Kai mengingat masih ada rasa perih di kulit kecoklatannya yang sexy itu setelah di hujani pukulan sandal dari Suho "Hunnie, kau dimana sekarang? cepat pulang! aku punya urusan yang belum selesai denganmu!"

_"Aku akan pulang jika kau berjanji tidak akan marah."_

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan marah. Sekarang cepat pulang!"

_"Ne aku pulang, tapi kau jangan marah ya? janji!"_

"Ne! janji! cepat!"

* * *

Sehun memutus telponya, lalu memandang bergantian pada sunbaenya yang masih setia berduel game. "Hyung, aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit Sehun pada ChangKyu

"Ne, mau diantar?" tawar Kyuhyun matanya masih fokus pada game.

"Aku bisa pulang naik bus, lagi pula jarak dorm EXO dari sini tidak terlalu jauh."

"Baguslah, tadi cuma basa-basi saja. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sehun berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak sedikit jauh dari dorm SJ, sambil membawa kotak kado yang berukuran sebesar kardus minuman kaleng (seperti kardus minuman kaleng Coc*-Col*) yang terasa berat. Entah apa isinya tapi sebenarnya tadi setelah memberi hadiah dengan kotak kecil berpita pink itu Kai juga memberikan hadiah berupa kotak hadiah dengan motif yang sama tapi ini jauh lebih besar dan berat dari kotak sebelumnya. Kai berpesan jika tidak ingin barang yang ada didalamnya rusak Sehun harus membawa kotak hadiah itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Jadi beginilah keadaan Sehun sekarang, berjalan sambil membawa kotak berbungkus kado biru dengan pita pink diatasnya, sedangkan kado yang lebih kecil dia masukkan di kantung celananya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama di halte akhirnya bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun datang. Sehun memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela. Dia duduk sambil memangku kotak hadianya itu. Sehun tiba di dorm tepat pukul 3 sore. Saat itu semua members sedang bersantai-santai diruang tamu.

"Aku pulang" sapa Sehun pada semua hyungnya

Prok! prok! Prok! Sehun terkejut mendapat tepukan meriah dari semua hyungnya kecuali Kai yang entah dimana karena Sehun tidak melihat kehadiran namja coklat itu di ruangan. "Ada apa ini?" Sehun bertanya polos

"Bukan apa-apa, kau dari mana saja baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Lay "dan apa itu?"

"Oh, dari dorm Super Junior sunbae dan ini hadiah dari Kai hyung ^_^" jawab Sehun ceria

Semua hyungnya saling berpandangan "Coba buka apa isinya" Xiumin meminta Sehun membuka hadiahnya

"Sepertinya berat"

"Mungkin isinya DVD"

"Atau PS"

"Atau radio"

"Atau printer?"

"Atau gas elpigi"

"Atau-"

"STOP! hentikan hyung!" teriak Sehun yang frustasi mendengar tebakan dari hyungnya itu "Kai hyung dimana?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan.

"Dikamar, sedang mendinginkan diri" jawab Chen

"Kai hyung sangat marah ya?" tanya Sehun pada semua hyungnya dan dengan kompaknya semua hyungnya mengangguk lalu Sehun berjalan takut-takut menuju kamar Kai.

"Kai hyung?" panggil Sehun setelah masuk ke dalam kamar tapi tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Buk! Sehun meletakkan kotak kadonya yang besar dan berat itu di lantai. Sehun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lalu memegang kotak hadiah yang ia berikan pada Kai. Ya, kotak hadianya untuk Kai itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur lalu dia juga mengeluarkan kotak hadiah yang nyaris sama dari saku celananya._ Kenapa bisa mirip seperti ini?_ batin Sehun.

Cklek, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kai keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Mau tidak mau Sehun juga tidak sengaja melihat ABS Kai yang menurut fans mereka itu begitu sexy. Aroma sabun yang Kai pakai tercium oleh Sehun dan membuat _namja _itu memejamkan matanya. Sehun benar-benar menyukai aroma sabun Kai.

"Kau sudah pulang" Kai duduk disamping Sehun

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Kai, dia sedikit terpesona saat menatap wajah Kai yang masih basah dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang terjatuh dari helaian rambut Kai. "Ne baru saja sampai"

Kai mengacak rambut Sehun "Dasar kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau terjebak diantara mereka"

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan ChangKyu couple" Kai mendengus "dan sepertinya kita meminta saran pada orang yang kurang tepat" Kai menunjuk dua kotak kecil yang dipegang Sehun.

"Kita? ku kira hanya aku yang meminta saran" Sehun bingung

"Itu" Kai menunjuk kotak berwarna biru dengan pita pink "aku meminta saran mereka untuk hadiah hari ini, sebenarnya kemarin pagi aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di mall karena aku sudah terlalu bingung mau memilih barang yang mana akhirnya aku bertanya pada mereka. Kyuhyun hyung bilang berikan saja barang yang Sehun sukai yang pasti tidak akan mendapat penolakan. Lalu aku membelikan itu untukmu," Kai menunjuk kotak hadiah yang paling besar "Lalu mereka menyarankan aku untuk membeli itu" Kai menunjuk kotak kecil yang dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Jadi begitu" Sehun mengangguk "Aku juga tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di depan coffee Shop, waktu itu aku juga kebingungan memilih hadiah. Lalu mereka memberiku ide usil, mereka bilang kau tidak akan marah kalau aku melakukan hal ini jadi aku menuruti saja apa mau mereka. Setelah membantuku memilih hadiah, mereka membawaku ke Dorm SJ dan setelah berada di dorm SJ aku dan Kyuhyun hyung mulai membuat dapur Ryeowook hyung berantakan sebenarnya aku hanya membantu sedikit urusan membuat cake itu sedangkan Changmin hyung sibuk membungkus kotak kado dan menulis kartu ucapan. Kau tau? Bungkus makanan itu di dapat dari kamar Shindong hyung, awalnya Changmin hyung mau memasukkan semua kulit pisang milik Eunhyuk hyung termasuk kaos kakinya yang jarang Eunhyuk hyung cuci ke dalam kotak itu juga tapi mengingat betapa kotornya sampah dan kaos kaki itu Kyuhyun hyung melarang. Aku pulang ke Dorm mengendap-endap dan menyembunyikan semua hadiah itu di kamar. Besok paginya aku sudah tidak mendapatimu berada di dorm, kau berangkat duluan ke taman. Jadi ini memberiku peluang untuk menyelinapkan cake itu di lemari dapur dan meletakkan kotak kecil itu di dalam laci mejamu." Sehun mengakhiri kisahnya dengan menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buka kotanya" ajak Kai dan Sehun mengangguk. Mereka membuka kotak hadiah mereka masing-masing dan mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Loh ini kan?" mereka bicara bersamaan

Dua kotak hadiah itu berisi Mp3 keluaran terbaru, dengan merek yang sama dan model yang sama. Produk ini hanya dijual dalam jumlah terbatas. Mp3 milik Sehun berwarna soft pink sedangkan milik Kai berwarna hijau. Wah, jadi terlihat seperti barang couple. Mereka tersenyum sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala. Lalu Sehun memandang kotak hadiahnya yang kedua.

"Aku penasaran dengan isi kotak itu" tunjuk Sehun pada kotak kedua

"Khusus untuk yang itu kau buka di kamarmu saja ne" ucapan Kai membuat Sehun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah" Sehun beranjak menuju kotak hadiahnya tapi Kai buru-buru menahan lengan Sehun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai

"Tentu saja ke kamarku" jawab Sehun

"Kau pikir urusan kita sudah selesai hm?" Kai berdiri lalu menyesap aroma tubuh Sehun dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Sehun yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur Kai tanpa busana.

* * *

**~"~**

Kai mengakhiri kisahnya di Sukira dengan senyam-senyum mesum diakhir cerita, hal yang perlu diketahui pendengar adalah hal sebatas yang perlu dan pantas didengar oleh pendengar Sukira saja. Beberapa adegan di sensor oleh Kai dari cerita kisah sebenarnya. Ya, Kai hanya menceritakan seputar apa isi hadiah Sehun, keisengan Sehun dan duo evil SM, dan betapa kesalnya Kai saat dikerjai oleh 3 maknae beda grup itu.

"Oh, jadi yang membuat dapur berantakan waktu itu kau dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook yang dahinya sudah membentuk garis plus "Kau tahu? seharusnya setelah membuat dapurku berantakan kalian harus segera membereskanya lagi." waktu itu Ryeowook sempat mengamuk saat mendapati dapurnya begitu berantakan dan beberapa peralatan dapur yang sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi dengan kata lain alat itu rusak permanent.

"Maaf sunbae" Sehun membungkuk

"Sudahlah, lagi pula itu kejadian lama." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum

"Ah, lalu kalian meminta apa pada Tao dan Kris? bukankah mereka kalah taruhan?" tanya Sungmin

"WAH! benar juga! rasanya kami belum menagih apapun pada mereka" seru Chanyeol semangat sambil menunjuk Tao dan Kris bergantian dan pada akhirnya Sukira diakhiri dengan muka melas Kris dan Tao yang tiba-tiba ditodong oleh semua member EXO.

* * *

**~"~**

Semua members EXO kembali ke dorm dengan wajah lelah, jadwal hari ini memang benar-benar padat dan akhirnya sekarang mereka bisa menikmati waktu istirahat dengan tenang.

"Hey! Tidak bisakah kalian merapikan sepatu-sepatu kalian eoh? Apa susahnya sih kalau disusun rapi?" Teriak Chen menegur semua members yang meletakkan sepatu mereka sembarangan.

"Besok saja hyung, Sehun capek"

"Ne, besok saja. Kau tidak lihat mataku ini hyung? Sudah hampir tertutup." Kai langsung berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Puk! Kris menepuk pundak Chen "Besok saja nee, kelihatannya semua members sudah benar-benar lelah"

"Ya, ya. Besok saja dan besok pasti aku sendiri yang merapikannya. Dasar, jika tadi langsung dirapikan pasti tidak akan seberantakan ini." Gerutu Chen sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baru selangkah saja Chen masuk ke kamarnya dia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Xiumin yang menghadangnya. "Tidur di tempat lain" Xiumin menyerahkan selimut dan satu bantal pada Chen.

Xiumin ngambek, masih ingat kejadian di Sukira tadi? Ya, Xiumin marah pada Chen atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. "Ya? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa harus tidur ditempat lain? Ini kan juga kamarku." tolak Chen sambil kembali menyerahkan selimut dan batal pada Xiumin.

"Yasudah, aku yang tidur di luar"

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa baby?" Chen menahan tangan Xiumin

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Xiumin ketus

Chen mendorong Xiumin hingga punggung namja itu membentur pintu. Xiumin meringis, tentu saja itu cukup terasa sakit. Chen mengurung tubuh Xiumin hingga Xiumin tak bias bergerak "Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Kau ini semenjak dari perjalanan pulang sudah mendiamkanku. Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa?"

Mata mereka saling bertemu, Xiumin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya diselimut saat melihat wajah marah Chen "A-aa-"

Melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang ketakutan Chen melembutkan pandangannya. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Xiumin. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Chen lagi tapi tak ada nada marah yang keluar.

"Seperti apa rupa yeoja itu?"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Chen bingung

Xiumin berdecak "yang di cover bukumu itu!"

Chen tersenyum "Penasaran?" Xiumin mengangguk

"Kau bilang dia tipemu, jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa rupanya."

Chen membawa Xiumin masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan benda itu kepada Xiumin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur mereka. "Sekarang kau tahu" Chen duduk disamping Xiumin.

Mata Xiumin terbuka lebar "I-ini? Astaga!" Seru Xiumi terkejut "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Photoshope" jawab Chen

Xiumin menghela napas panjang. Gambar yang ada dicover buku itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri tapi disana dia berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang cantik berambut panjang, anggun dan berkharisma benar-benar cocok bersanding dengan Chen. Xiumin, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia senang tapi disisi lain ada rasa sesak didadanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Xiumin menatap Chen "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti dirinya" tunjuk Xiumin pada gambar yeoja itu "A-aku bukan tipe idealmu"

Chen mencubit pipi Xiumin "Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu"

"Kan kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu di sukira, katamu dia tipe idealmu"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, seingatku aku bilang dia mendekati tipe idealku" bantah Chen yang juga ikut-ikutan mengetuk wajah yeoja itu dengan jarinya.

Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya "Sama saja" gumamnya "Dia yeoja dan aku namja"

Chen tertawa "Dasar bodoh, disitu letak bedanya. Jika dia mendekati tipe idealku maka kaulah tipe idealku!" Chen mengacak-acak rambut Xiumin

"Ta-"

Belum selai Xiumin bertanya Chen sudah membungkam mulut namja itu dengan bibirnya "Jangan berkata dan bertindak bodoh lagi, oke?"

Ximuin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah"

"Sekarang ayo tidur, aku benar-benar lelah"

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?"

"Tidak, ini sudah telalu malam dan aku sudah terlalu lelah. Atau kau ingin kita mandi bersama? Aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Yah!" Xiumin melempar bantal kearah Chen dan ikut tidur disamping namja penggemar bebek itu.

Di kamar lain terlihat Suho dan Sehun sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang mereka.

"Hun, hyung penasaran dengan satu hal." Tanya Suho sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke hyunngnya itu "penasaran kenapa?"

"Tadi saat di Sukira, kau dan Kai bilang hadiah kalian sama-sama MP3 kan?" Tanya Suho yang sekarang juga sudah saling berhadapan dengan Sehun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun "Lalu hadiah kedua? Kotak yang besar dan berat itu? Apa isinya?"

"Satu kardus minuman kaleng bubble tea, hebat kan?"

"Mwo?"

**FIN**

**OMAKE **

Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mendengarkan Sukira di dorm SJ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah kenapa Changmin begitu senang berkunjung ke dorm SJ. Meski sibuk dia selalu menyempatkan diri singgah ke dorm SJ untuk menemui Kyuhyun yah itupun jika Kyuhyun tidak memiliki jadwal. Dan acara Sukira sudah satu berlalu mereka masih saja mentertawakan junior mereka itu "Mereka tadi benar-benar lucu ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Berikutnya siapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau si Wufan? Ah atau D.O?"

"Bagaimana kalau Taemin? Atau Onew? Amber?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana eoh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan cemilanya. "Kau bertanya sesuatu Min?"

Changmin menggeleng "Bukan aku" Changmin mengangkat bahunya "Tunggu dulu! Kalau bukan kau dan aku lalu siapa?"

Mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan "Mati" "Celaka" gumam mereka berdua saat melihat Ryeowook, Shindong dan Eunhyuk menatap garang kearah mereka.

"YAH! GANTI OVEN KU!" Ryeowook yang sudah menahan kesala saat di Sukira melimpahkan kekesalannya pada ChangKyu couple. Ya, bagi Ryeowook yang salah bukanlah Sehun tetapi Kyuhyun! karena sudah tertulis jelas di papan pengumuman yang tertempel tepat di dinding dapur jika **_"Cho Kyuhyun Dilarang Keras Menggunakan Perabotan Memasak" _**larangan itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kyuhun selalu saja membuat kekacauan dan kerusakan setiap kali dia menggunakan perabotan memasak. Masih ingat tragedi sungai han? itu salah satu kekacauan yang pernah Kyuhyun perbuat.

"GANTI CEMILANKU!" ternyata bukan bungkus makanan Shindong saja yang mereka ambil, isi dalam bungkus makanan pun mereka ambil tanpa izin dari si pemilik cemilan.

"GANTI eh KEMBALIKAN KAOS KAKIKU!" ceritanya Kaos kaki Eunhyuk itu hilang jadi dia menyalahkan ChangKyu yang mungkin saja membuang atau menyembunyikan kaos kakinya itu.

**Selesai, maaf untuk bagian Chen dia gak manggil hyung ke Xiumin #sengaja Sehun juga waktu ngomong sama Kai gak nyebut hyung ^_^ terima kasih sudah berkunjung jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak ya **** dan maaf jika kurang berkesan~ **


End file.
